Fireflay hope
by Shiorita
Summary: Sentir que no estás solo cuando parece que ya nunca volverán a ver a sus digimons es lo que necesitan, pero sin Rika no es lo mismo. Hasta que no estén todos juntos es muy díficl mantener la esperanza.


Después de estar toda la mañana viendo vídeos en youtube y leyendo fics de Digimon, he decidido que ya que no encontraba nada que me acabara de convencer, tenía que escribir la historia que me hubiera gustado leer desde siempre =) O al menos la que quería leer desde que terminé de ver aquella historia, allá por el 2001, vamos, que ya ha llovido desde entonces ;)

Es un Ryo/Rukia sí, pero también me interesaban el resto de los personajes. Les tengo a todos un gran cariño, y espero no haber hecho ningún OoC.

En cuanto al título, llevo todo el rato –nada más escuchar la canción se me ha venido la idea de hacer algo, sí o sí- escuchando una canción de A-Teens titulada Firefly. Así que si queréis tomarla como recomendación, ¡adelante!

Por aquí somos leistas –y yo lo soy mucho, mucho- así que si, aunque he tratado de evitarlo, se me ha colado algún le/lo/la mal puesto, ¡avisadme! Sabéis que adoro las críticas con toda mi alma.

Buenas, malas, si os gustó, si debería destruirlo y empezar de nuevo, whatever... ¡hacédmelo saber!

Besos, Shio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firefly hope

Habían pasado varias días desde que los vio por última vez, pero aún no se acostumbraba a ello. El punto y final de esa amistad dolía tanto que no conseguía hacerse a la idea. Nunca más era una palabra tan fuerte...

Rika enterró su rostro entre sus manos y ahogó un sollozo. Estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque. Allí se habían despedido. Ellos volvían a su mundo sin saber si volverían a verse. Renamon... Le parecía tan injusto. Cuando por fin habían conseguido que todo volviera a estar bien se tenían que separar. Era como si su relación sólo hubiera sido una alianza, algo necesario para derrotar un mal mayor, y no una gran amistad, una relación que había que conservarse.

Se agarró de nuevo a las barras del columpio y se inclinó hacia atrás para darse impulso. Le gustaba aquello. A veces, cuando llegaba muy alto y el viento le golpeaba en la cara podía sentir cómo éste se llevaba las lágrimas que se anidaban en sus ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo columpiándose, pues, llegado un momento, cerró los ojos. Dejó de ver la ciudad, los rascacielos, el horizonte; ya no escuchó más los ruidos de los coches, del tren, el barullo de la gente. Se sintió lejos de allí, y recordó. Recordó los días en el mundo digimon, cuando Renamon y ella digievolucionaban juntas. Recordó las risas, las bromas, cuando se comportaban como un equipo.

Sabía que el resto seguía reuniéndose. Había estado recibiendo correos en su email para quedar en casa de Takato, Kenta o Yuri. Sabía porqué no quedaban en casa de Henry. Nadie culpaba a su padre de nada, o al menos no lo expresaban en voz alta, pero todos preferían evitar su casa, incluidos Henry y Suzie.

Sin embargo, Rika siempre había sido muy independiente. Y aunque añoraba a sus amigos, no podía evitar alejarse de ellos y rumiar sola su tristeza. No era egoísmo, simple y llanamente es que ella era así. Hubiera podido auto compadecerse, pero era demasiado fuerte incluso para eso.

Quizás, algún día quedara con ellos. Quizás... y ojalá fuera pronto. Pero en ese momento no sentía fuerzas para levantarse del columpio. Apoyó la cabeza en una de las cadenas y, perdiendo la mirada, lanzó un suspiro. No se movió durante un rato, ni siquiera cuando alguien caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el columpio que había a su lado.

–Mírale el lado bueno. Así ya no tendremos porqué ser rivales.

Rika se incorporó y se giró. No supo porqué pero no se sorprendió de verle allí. Ryo tenía la manía de aparecer siempre que ella estaba en apuros y negaba necesitar ayuda. Se le escapó una sonrisa al acordarse de aquellas ocasiones, pero eran recuerdos tristes que hicieron que ésta desapareciera rápidamente de sus labios.

Ryo ladeó la cabeza pero la pregunta murió antes de llegar a su garganta. La respuesta era evidente.

–¿Por qué no has venido ningún día?

–No tenía ganas –Rika se encogió de hombros.

–Te hubiera venido bien. No es bueno aguantar este tipo de cosas solo –comentó Ryo.

Rika no se molestó en contradecirle: llevaba toda la razón.

–Sobre todo si eres tú –agregó él en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente audible para que Rika lo escuchara.

Podía referirse a su orgullo, que la obligaba a continuar cuando flaqueaba pero sin darle la oportunidad de llorar, lo que muchas veces era mejor. O tan bien..., bueno, también había otra razón, aunque un poco más extraña, eso sí.

–Te hemos echado de menos– agregó él.

Ryo solía hacer esas cosas. En ese aspecto se parecía mucho a Takato. No se cortaba por lo que pudieran pensar de él los demás a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Al contrario que Rika que medía todas y cada de sus respuestas, esperando que nadie la considerase alguien débil.

–Que se hayan ido no significa que no les volvamos a ver nunca más –trató de darle esperanzas.

Rika asintió. Volvía a tener razón, aunque eso no cambiara en absoluto cómo se sentía. Ryo dudó un momento y se levantó. Se colocó delante del columpio de Rika. Ésta detuvo su balanceo para no derribarle cuando sus rodillas chocaron. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

–Tampoco significa que nos vayas a perder al resto.

Las lágrimas pugnaron por salir hasta que Ryo posó su mano sobre el hombro de Rika. Entonces ésta agachó la cabeza y rompió a llorar. Por primera vez desde hacía tres semanas. Volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus manos y su cuerpo se convulsionó en un sollozo. Ryo la miró con infinito cariño y esperó, sin romper el contacto con ella. Era la única que aún no había dejado aflorar sus sentimientos de esa manera. Y todo el mundo necesita llorar alguna vez.

Pasados unos minutos Rika paró de llorar. Torpemente trató de limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos y alzó la cabeza.

–Gracias –musitó casi sin despegar los labios. No podía decir mucho más.

Se levantó, volviendo a chocar sus rodillas con las de Ryo. Las palabras debieron desaparecer en el ínfimo espacio que habían dejado entre ellos. Unos meses antes, si alguien los hubiese visto así habría apostado, sin ningún miedo a perder, que habían llegado a las manos en una de sus disputas. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Ellos eran diferentes, el mundo que los rodeaba también; todo, y ya no podían volver atrás.

Hablar de lo unidos que habían estado a Renamon o a Cyberdramon hubiera sido estúpido e, incluso, absurdamente doloroso. No había palabras para asegurar que todo iba a ir mejor, que volverían a sentirse tan vivos como cuando la batalla terminó, a no ser que utilizaran las típicas fórmulas de siempre. Pero eso hubiera quedado hueco, vacío de significado, y hasta insultante.

En su lugar Rika se abrazó a él. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ryo, donde podía oir su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad. Su mente racional lo achacó a que lo había cogido por sorpresa. Ryo la rodeo con los brazos, como si quisiera protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarla. No pudo evitarlo y la besó el pelo.

Esto sorprendió a Rika, quien alzó la vista. La mirada de Ryo la atravesó de parte a parte. Sus ojos, profundos y leales, la quemaron y ella no pudo evitar perderse sin remisión en ellos. Ryo se separó unos milímetros, los suficientes para poder acercar el rostro de Rika al suyo con su mano. Acarició el mentón de la chica y se inclinó suavemente hasta rozarle los labios. Fue un beso suave, sencillo, delicado. Fue una promesa de seguir adelante, de recuperarse de sus pérdidas.

Rika se agarró con más fuerza a Ryo, demostrando por primera vez el miedo a perder a alguien en un gesto tan efusivo. Ryo le devolvió el abrazo. Dentro de él, su corazón bombeaba sangre con mayor fuerza que nunca.

Momentos después Ryo se separó suavemente, para no darle a Rika la sensación de desamparo. Esa que se abalanza sobre ti cuando acabas de confiar en alguien y esa persona te abandona bruscamente.

Con las manos entrelazadas la volvió a besar. No fue muy diferente del beso anterior. Más suave, más sencillo, más delicado. Les pareció delicioso, porque significaba algo más que un simple beso.

Se fueron alejando despacio de los columpios, del parque, hacia la casa de Takato. Caminaron entre las calles, degustando la paz que invadía el lugar. Parecían pertenecer a ese mundo loco de luces, bocinazos, timbres, gritos, semáforos y personas que avanzaban con rumbo desconocido y habitual; y a la vez estar lejos. Muy, muy lejos de allí, en otra dimensión, en otro mundo, en otra realidad.

–¡Rika!

La exclamación de Takato le arrancó una sonrisa de los labios. Abrazó a su amigo y, minutos después, se vio rodeada de manos, cabezas, y demás que corrían a darla su apoyo. Ryo le había dicho la verdad: la habían echado de menos. Aunque no menos que ella a ellos. Sonrió y cuando por fin se vio libre miró los rostros entre radiantes y tristes de sus compañeros. El dolor era unánime, igual que las ganas de salir adelante.

Se sentó en el suelo, entre la ventana donde estaba apoyado Henry y el cojín sobre el que se había colocado Takato. Éste tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y no paraba de mirarla.

–Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Esto no era lo mismo sino estábamos todos. ¿Cómo te ha...?-preguntó al final.

Ryo se acercó lentamente a Rika, y se sentó junto a ella. Entrelazó sus dedos en la mano de ella. Kenta y Kazu rieron por lo bajo, mientras Yuri y Henry los miraban sonrientes.

–Ya era hora –exclamó el primero.

–Te ha costado darte cuenta, ¿eh? –le riñó de broma el segundo.

Rika se sentía perdida, al igual que el resto de los que estaban reunidos. Kenta y Kazu se sonrieron, igual que cuando estaban en el Digimundo y se hacían sus historias de cómo encontraría a su digimon. Esas historias que hacían reír tanto a los otros y sacaban de quicio a Rika; exactamente igual que en ese momento.

–A ver... él es el Rey de los digimons –comenzó Kazu.

–Y tú eres la Reina de los digimons –siguió Kenta.

–Por lo tanto, estabais destinados a estar juntos –declararon los dos.

Estalló una carcajada general. Júbilo, alegría, añoranza, esperanza, se mezclaron en el ambiente. Suzie, Ai y Makoto también rieron, aunque no entendieran muy bien qué era lo que pasaba.

–Nunca había oído una idea tan absurda –comentó Yuri ganándose unas miradas reprobatorias de Kenta y Kazu.

De pronto los tres se vieron debatiendo con Henry, que apoyaba a Yuri, sobre la teoría.

–En parte tienen algo de razón –le susurró con cariño mientras volvía a besar su cabello y pasaba el brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a él.

Takato miraba las escenas que se desarrollaba en su dormitorio, sonriendo.

Aún quedaba esperanza.

De pronto, el ordenador emitió un sonido extraño.

–¿Qué es eso?

Takato se acercó al aparato y movió el ratón para poder ver la pantalla. Una ventana se había abierto en ella. Era un email.

–¡Es de Calumon! –exclamó sorprendido.

Acto seguido, sus dispositivos comenzaron a pitar uno tras otro: más mensajes. Se miraron unos a otros, encantados con la noticia. A miles de kilómetros de allí, en otra dimensión, en otra realidad, en un lugar llamado digimundo, sus amigos seguían acordándose de ellos. Su amistad no tenía un punto y final, sólo unos puntos suspensivos pendientes de un final más feliz.


End file.
